


Dreambubble Adventures

by Moon_Ami_04



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Minor Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Minor Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes, Multi, Polyamory, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Ami_04/pseuds/Moon_Ami_04
Summary: As Aradia and Sollux travel and guide through the dreambubbles, they see a familiar face from there timeline.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 1





	1. Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sollux, Aradia, and Feferi (in the timeline they are from) were all in a poly relationship. It started as Aradia and Sollux dating then Aradia adding Feferi into the relationship with Sollux's consent.

The dreambubbles are strange. They have all glimpses of the other timelines and what happened to them and their players. Aradia was always fascinated by the bubbles, Sollux knew this, he knew she loved all the timelines and looking into them and guiding others to their morails and even matesprite from the person's timeline. But he also knows his looking for her, Aradia was then one who wanted her in the relationship, and he let her, and know she's gone somewhere. 

"ok sollux! we have all the doomed timeline ghosts into this dreambubble! now we can get going to the next one!" Aradia flew to him and exclaimed. She was alot louder and talked more often now she knows how to feel alive, she wants to stay this way, she always tells Sollux she never wants to go back being lifeless. Sollux then looked over her shoulder and saw someone going in and out of sorts of dreambubbles, he thought other Aradias and hims, but it wasn't. A long dress of beige and long raven hair was on the sight, he could see that was a troll due to the medium up ward horns sprouting from their head. "Hey Aradia, did y0u f0rget a tr0ll?" Sollux pointed to the lone troll, "i thought i didn't? hmm, let's see what's going on!" Aradia held Sollux's hand and they both glided to the lone troll and the closer they got, the both of them got more and more hopeful to see that was her. Their missing third.

Then there she was. Feferi, she was there all along, it made Aradia and Sollux tear up and fly right into her arms. They didn't even know that this was there Feferi, but they just really missed her. "Aradia? Sollux?" She said softly, they both heard her and pulled away, maybe this wasn't there Feferi after all. It wasn't the first time this happened, it probably happened to them too many times to count. "are you from our timeline? do you know who we are to you or what we have done together?" Aradia whispered, it was the quietest Aradia ever was ever since she was alive, the Feferi then pondered and twirled her hair. "I t)(ink so? 38/," the Feferi thought and thought, it started to make Aradia and Sollux a little worried that this a different Feferi, then the Feferi lit up "o)( wait! I do! We were all in love! But t)(en you died Aradia and it was only me and Sollux, t)(3n we died too 38O". Both Aradia and Sollux looked at each other with relief, this was their Feferi, the Feferi they loved and wanted to better about lower blood society, even if she didn't know how. "O)( MY GLUB!! I FOUND YOU TWO!! W)(-ER-E W-ER-E YOU TWO!!" Feferi then hugged tighter on to them both, she was always the affectate one in this relationship. "hard to explain right now, but we'll tell you when we get to our bubble!" Aradia said, she was loud again, Sollux was glad that they were all together again.


	2. When You Were Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Sollux catch up Feferi, just relaxing and talking on the beach and catching up together.

They could've lived in Earth C like most of their morails were doing, but Aradia and Sollux wanted to travel and explore all these timelines and dreambubbles that were made. Even if they wanted to live there, Aradia had a job, she guided others with their timeline buddies and to the dreambubbles made for them so they couldn't just leave. 

The trio reached to the dreambubble that Aradia and Sollux called home. It was every part of their hives all combined into one land, all their hives were also close by "I'm glad t)(e dreambubbles were made t)(e wave I wanted t)(em too 38)" Feferi smiled. They have almost forgotten that Feferi made the dreambubbles, it even made them feel worse for not finding her sooner where new dreambubbles were being made. "Let's go to my )(ive! It would be so clamer t)(ere!" Feferi guided them to the beachy sand with crystal blue waves, she was a seadweller so the beach reminded her of her home on Alternia. They both sat on the sand as Feferi jumped into the water and wetted her hair and her godtier outfit mostly. "OK, tell me w)(at you two )(ave done! W)(at did you two see?! W)(ere you two go and do!! Glub!" Feferi excitedly exclaimed, her hands on her cheeks as Sollux and Aradia looked at each other and then at their third. 

"we mostly did what you saw us do. we guide other timelines to whatever dreambubble you have made and then they can all live amoug their morails of their timeline" Aradia said happily. "M0st 0f the w0rk was all Aradia, y0u kn0w h0w she used to l0ve that kinda stuff" Sollux patted Aradia on the shoulder, he was kinda awkward about ut so it didn't look right or feel right, but both Aradia and Feferi were used to his awkward nature. "Wait, does Aradia not like t)(at stuff no more? 38/" Feferi pondered, "ever since i learned how to be alive, my fascination of death was not really there anymore! i mean, who would want to die more than once, become alive again so they can just ponder on death!". Feferi then twirled her hair, worry was somewhat in her face. "So t)(ere was not)(ing else? Not)(ing I missed" Feferi asked, she missed both Aradia and Sollux very much, she worried that since she was gone for so long they would lose interest in her and Aradia and Sollux would continue dating without her. 

"Well there was 0ne thing we missed. Y0u" Sollux put his hand on her head, her hair was all wet so it then made his hand wet but he was fine with it. Feferi's eyes glimmered, Aradiathen joined the comfort party with her putting her hand on Feferi's shoulder. "we really missed you fef, i also gave up on the whole being obsessed with death thing because you are so alive, so full of life!" "Literally" Sollux snickered. Feferi smiled, ")(e)(, I guess I do )(ave a way wit)( life 38)".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even if was a fake reality, there was still the unfortunate concept of time. They did hang out at the beach with Feferi then the bubble's sun started to set. "L00ks like we sh0uld get g0ing" Sollux dusted off the sand as he got up with Aradia. They both held hands as Feferi watched in the water, now not as warm and refreshing as it was when she got in. "come on, let's all go to my hive, even you too feferi :)" Aradia reached out for Feferi's hand, soon after Feferi's gilled smooth hand held Aradia's tiny gentle one. They all went to Aradia's hive, it was still surrounded by adventurers and explorers on her wall but no more things with skulls or ghost anymore. 

Aradia and Feferi both laid on Sollux's chest as all three of them held hands and cuddled on Aradia's ancestor, the Haidmaiden, bed. It was kinda confusing for them to all lay on it, but it was quite more comfortable than recuperacoon. Tiny snores cam from Aradia and Feferi, they both fell asleep right on Sollux. He ran his hands through their hair, both were long and soft and fluffy, his eyes fluttered back in and out of sleep. "G00d night guys" he softly said under his throat and then closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep. Today was a long day, yet one of his greatest, he found his and Aradia's third and now tomorrow, they'll probably go with Feferi to do their daily routine.


	3. Bubble Guiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and Aradia bring long Feferi to their guiding journey into the dreambubbles and sees all the timelines and bubbles that are all so different from their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To keep away from multiple character confusion, I'd give all the alternate versions of the characters nicknames.

Today was the day. Feferi was the first one up, she couldn't wait to see all the bubbles and all the lives that she, and other versions of her she assumes, have made. "feferi, your already up! sollux doesn't even get uo this early!" Aradia exclaimed, Sollux nodded as he got ready. "Well, I'm just so glubbing -EXCITED!! 38D" Feferi shout in the air, she was really excited for this, she really wanted to see all her friends in other timelines and stuff. Maybe they had a better session that her friends did and after all, she's always wanted to see them happy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got all about and went out to the dreambubbles, it's seemed and more was made so Feferi's theory about other Feferi's making more dreambubbles is correct. The three held hands and flew to the new ones appearing, and all three of them saw so many versions of friends that they haven't seen in sweeps. "don't worry aradia! i got this group, you can always take the group other their with sollux and feferi! :)" Ara smiled, she was one of the Aradia's that didn't travel with Sollux, she assumed Sollux maybe got with someone else in that timeline. "thanks ara, come on guys let's go to the group she pointed to!" Aradia flew with Sollux and Feferi to the other group, no new faces cause all the faces were the same, they all knew their morails too long for them to be new faces.

"hello! i'm aradia and i'll be your guide to your dreambubble! now let's see! what timeline are you from?" "i heard they were from a doomed timeline!" Ara butted in. Aradia nodded and waved her hand for them to follow them. Sollux and Feferi looked that the doomed timeline and Sollux sighed, "Are y0u guys a new d00med timeline 0r did L0rd English destr0y y0ur recent dreambubble?" Sollux asked. ":33 < Surpurrisingly, no. We're a new timeline" a Nepeta said. "Makes sense, usually bubbles that held old d00med timelines and then gets destr0yed by L0rd English gets guided by Ara 0r killed withinthe bubble" Sollux said, he was mostly monotoned like always, he didn't like talking to others in public. Feferi turned to look that all her morails were there, even Eridan was there, sure she doesn'treally like him but it seemed like forever ago that he killed her. Strangely she misses him before he became a "tragic hero" as he called it.

The longer they flew and looked for their bubble, the more they realized that there was alot of the original bubbles here. They were all gone? "W)(at )(appened )(ere? 38(" Feferi held closer to Sollux, Aradia's eyebrows lowered she was confused, why was every bubble that thye previously here gone? Then it hit her, or we'll it more hit the Karkat that was with the doomed group. "lord english!!" She yelled she flew faster to get the group away from the destruction, this must be the Lord English that probably has been killed yet in an active alternate session. One by one, more and more of their beloved alternate morails were getting hit and killed, hit and killed. "aradia! what's wrong your group was supposed to be guided by now!" Dia asked, her Sollux then pointed to decimal of destruction that Lord English and that Aradia, Sollux, Feferi and their group was coming away from it. She gasped and yelled warning the other Aradias and possible Solluxs with the range. It was then, all of them were flying further and further away from it all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ara, Dia and all of the other Aradias decided that all the bubbles will be made closer together, and if they weren't close to the other bubbles, it was encouraged to move the bubble closer. Some guiding with a Feferi agreed that the other Feferis would make the bubbles closer to one another, Feferi even agreed herself and pledged she would help make bubbles again. Never in Aradia's experience did this ever happen, this was all so new to her. She did mange to save Nepeta, Equius, Terezi, and Erdian, they were all now sharing a bubble with another doomed timeline. Even though they were safe, it still made Aradia feel like she failed. 

Feferi knew that see was upset so she sat with her at the hive, hugging her. She knew that Aradia or even Sollux did not whatever today happened, she knows they wanted to show her how cool there job was. Sadly, that was not what happened today.


End file.
